Porn Movie
by srzkun
Summary: Tidak ada satu film porno manapun yang sanggup membuat Uchiha Sasuke-si mantan ninja pelarian-melakukan hal-hal konyol semacam Naruto dkk/(Maybe) Headcanon/OOC/Typo(s) and minim SasuSaku


**Porn Movie**

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**/OOC/Typo/Minim SasuSaku/etc**

.

Butuh beberapa penutup telinga musim dingin dan sebuah kapas kecil untuk meredam ocehan Naruto Uzumaki—si ninja bergelar genin-di malam hari pukul 12 malam jika kau masih ingin tidur nyenyak sampai esok pagi. Sayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke—si mantan ninja pelarian-tidak punya (sama sekali) penutup telinga musim dingin dan hanya punya kapas pembalut yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lukanya sepulang misi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku punya barang bagus. Aku yakin sekali melihatnya kau akan ketagihan," ujar Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Paling-paling yang dibawa oleh Uzumaki bodoh—Sasuke sering menyebutnya begitu-itu adalah sebuah film porno dengan aktris seksi dengan payudara montok dan kewanitaanya yang terlihat lembut dan aktor yang memiliki kejantanan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tahan lama.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat. "Hei, untuk film yang ini bisa membuatmu gairahmu berkobar, Teme. Aktrisnya benar-benar seksi dan sudah tidak diragukan lagi aktingnya. Kali ini berbeda. Ini bukan sekedar seks pada film porno biasanya, kali ini dia melakukannya full," Naruto masih meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa film yang dibawanya berbeda dengan film porno lainnya. Sasuke masih kelihatan cuek—tidak tertarik. Bukannya homo atau apa ya—tapi menurutnya memang film porno yang dibawa Naruto benar-benar membosankan. Terakhir kali mereka menonton bersama (tentu saja bersama Sai, Kiba, Shino, dan si kazekage Gaara—setelah tahu kenyataan ini, baik Gaara maupun Sasuke akhirnya memiliki prisip _Don't judge by the cover-_yang jauh-jauh datang dari Suna untuk mempersiapkan Ujian Chuunin, walaupun dingin dan _emotionless_, ternyata eh ternyata dialah yang membawa kaset laknat itu dari Suna).

lima belas menit film dimulai, masih biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya gerakan sang aktor yang mengisap payudara si aktris, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto belum memiliki ekspresi yang begitu kentara. Tiga puluh menit film dimulai, kejantanan Kiba dan Shino mulai menegang, Sai, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke hanya diam—belum menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Empat puluh menit kemudian, Naruto, Sai, Kiba dan Shino sudah merogoh-rogoh dan mengocok kejantanan mereka. Hanya tersisa Gaara dan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya kejantanan Gaara sudah mulai berdiri, siap mengikuti langkah teman-teman mereka yang lain yang sudah mengerang sendiri sambil menggerakkan tangan mereka. Setelah film berakhir, Sasuke tertidur sedangkan kelima orang lainnya sudah bersiap menembakkan hasrat mereka di kamar mandi.

"Oi, Teme. Filmnya telah dimulai," Naruto terlihat bersemangat. "Jangan mengotori kamarku dengan sperma-mu, Dobe".

Film porno yang diputar menampilkan seorang aktris dan dua orang aktor yang tengah membelai-belai tubuh pasangannya. Si aktris mendesah girang tatkala jari-jari si aktor telah memasuki bagian intim tubuhnya.

"Unggghhh…Yama-kuuuunhhh, Awhhh! Ahhh! Ahh!" desah si Aktris dengan wajah yang menggoda. Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Ahh! Ahh! Unggh! Haaah! Le…bih ce…path awhh! Tusuk yang dalh…lahm… Uhh," sejak film awal dimulai, Uchiha itu hanya menelan ludah. Memang film yang dibawa Naruto bukan film biasa karena terdapat dua orang pria yang tengah menindih tubuh sang gadis. Film berdurasi satu jam lima belas menit itu akhirnya berhenti, Naruto telah ke kamar mandi untuk menembakkan hasratnya disana. Sedangkan Sasuke melirik celananya yang ikutan sesak. Naruto keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah lega sekaligus puas. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Kalau hanya segitu untuk membuatku klimaks, itu tidaklah cukup," Sasuke berdiri dan menuju laci meja kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, masih dengan kejantanannya yang berdiri.

"Aku punya film yang lebih bagus," katanya dengan senyum meremehkan. Naruto mencibir namun juga makin bersemangat.

Keping DVD telah dimasukkan dalam CD-room. Sasuke mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke-kun?" di layar televisi milik Uchiha Sasuke nampak seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda dengan mata emerald yang menatap takut pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx yang tengah memandangnya dengan seringai seksi. Selanjutnya ditayangkanlah film berdurasi 2 jam 30 menit dengan adegan full pemerkosaan Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Haruno Sakura (meskipun itu pemerkosaan, nampaknya dua-duanya saling menikmati—meskipun Uchiha Sasuke bermain kasar dan tak membiarkan Haruno Sakura ikut andil dalam permainan).

"AAAAHHH! UUUHHH! RRRHHH... Sassshhh...suuuhhh..keeehhh! uuuh! ah! ah!"

Selanjutnya terlihat Naruto yang pingsan dengan darah mengucur di hidungnya sedangkan Sasuke merogoh-rogoh kejantanannya sendiri bersiap-siap menuju dunia putih yang akan ia raih tak lama lagi.

***Selesai***

Dinikmati aja yah. Bye…# kabur


End file.
